


Иду по пабам

by deannbean



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, дружба
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannbean/pseuds/deannbean
Summary: После тяжелого дня Сэм отдыхает в "Зеленом драконе". Мысли блуждают, но всегда возвращаются к мистеру Фродо. И от этого чуть-чуть легче.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins & Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 2





	Иду по пабам

С мохнатых ног на пол стекала грязь и собиралась в лужицы у ножек стула. Ледяная вода по волосам бежала за шиворот и капала с носа, падая в пиво. Оно с каждой каплей разлеталось душистыми брызгами на потертую столешницу, оставляя липкие следы.

Сэм хотел было стряхнуть с себя остатки дождя, как собака, да охнул и схватился за спину. Ноющая боль не давала разогнуться. Он вздохнул и медленно расправил плечи, потянулся. Крякнул и громко чихнул: пахло сыростью и хмелем. Поежился и подвинулся ближе к камину, растирая больное место. Крепче обнял руками запотевшую кружку. Лопнувшие мозоли на ладонях щипало и приятно холодило.

Все тело ломило, колени подрагивали. Сил не хватало, чтобы поднести пиво ко рту: приходилось наклоняться, чтобы сделать горький глоток. Еще этот дождь, чтоб ему пусто было, зарядил вовсю, не дал сухим до «Зеленого дракона» дойти. В самую душу воды натекло. Сэм поморщился.

Да, холодает, дело к зиме. Вот и рубил сегодня дрова весь день, заготавливал. До полусмерти уработался, а толку? Мистеру Фродо наколол, и укрыл нарочно, видел: тучи ходят, толстые, низкие. А вот Жихарю не успел. Только взялся за топор — уже стемнело. На сегодня-то хватит, а завтра надо рубить, хоть убей. У старика кровь жидкая, холодная, не греет совсем.

Эх, хорош работник! Сэм хмуро посмотрел на свои руки. Мозоли саднило. Ладно, заживет, поди. Только бы травка нужная дома была, да уж будет: Жихарь за этим следит. И сам пользуется, и Сэму вдоволь дает, когда надо. Разотрешь, к ранке приложишь, и к утру как новенький. Жалко, со спиной такого не проделаешь. Да что уж там!

Сэм отхлебнул пива. Холодное, аж зубы заломило, да только куда без него. В такие дни только одна радость и есть, в трактир зайти да выпить. Поболтать еще, да только с кем? Все про урожай да про заготовки, про погоду. А про важное никто слушать не хочет, смеются. Начнешь им про эльфов, драконов, ну, про что мистер Фродо-то толкует. А они отмахиваются. Подсел вот было к Тоду, стал рассказывать, что в Торбе слышал, а тот говорит, мол, врут все.

Врут!

Вот мистер Фродо его, Сэма, сегодня чаем поил и про троллей рассказывал. Много говорил: и где живут, и питаются чем, что хоббитом закусить не прочь, и что в камень от солнечного света превращаются. Сэму даже жутковато стало. Даром что в Торбе тепло да сухо, а дрожал сидел: сам чай горячий прихлебывает, а по спине будто ветер ледяной гуляет. Поленца потрескивают, а ему все кажется, что это кто-то сзади подкрадывается. Заслушался Сэм, даже пирог себе отрезать забыл. Переспросить лишний раз боялся, когда не поймет чего. Все шепотом, потихоньку.

А хозяин, знать, рад. Вскочил со стула даже, зашагал по комнате, руками размахивал. Зарычит, как тролль, и тут же хохочет. Голову откинет, кудрями тряхнет и звонко так смеется, хорошо, как ложечкой об чашку звякает.

Сэм и сам не заметил, как заулыбался. Здорово все-таки, что мистер Фродо сегодня так. Как Бильбо-то ушел, он понурый ходил. Нет, траура не носил, и привычек вроде не менял, а все-таки маялся. Все больше один, книгами обложится и сидит день-деньской в Торбе. На Сэма и не взглянет порой: как придешь днем работать, так вечером и уйдешь, только «Доброе утро» да «Доброй ночи» и скажет.

Теперь отошел, кажись. С Пином и Мерри снова повадился гулять, в «Зеленого дракона» хаживать стал. А вот сегодня что-то язык развязался, вспомнились, видно, старые истории. Ну, и славно: похорошел весь, разрумянился, как мальчишка разыгрался. Весело смотреть! Сэм и смотрел бы, и слушал до ночи, да только дрова-то себя сами не наколют. Жалко хозяина одного оставлять было, а что сделаешь: чай допил, поблагодарил и дальше работать. Н-да.

Сэм крепко потянулся. Ох, только бы на завтра сил хватило. Да, а там уж полегче будет. Только бы денечек еще выдержать.

Выспаться надо, вот что.

Сэм залпом осушил кружку и огляделся.

Ишь, Тод сидит, ухмыляется, чтоб у него шерсть на ногах выпала! А вот послушал бы сам разок мистера Фродо, может и ума бы набрался, пустая голова. Хозяин-то ученый, он вон сколько книжек прочитал!

А сколько песен знает! Хоть и говорит, что поет неважнецки, а лукавит. Как заведет с Пином на пару, так все в пляс пускаются. Голос чистый, высокий, задорно выводит! Только это хоббитов все песни, а мистер Фродо и не такие знает. Он и гномьи, и эльфийские слыхал от Бильбо, и сам выучил.

Сэму вспомнилась одна старая печальная мелодия. Он стал напевать себе под нос, покачивая в такт ногой. Как там слова были? Что-то про золото, про сосны. Эх, забыл, дуралей!

А вот упросить бы мистера Фродо завтра спеть! Так же сесть за чай, да и сказать ему: «Напомните, мол, запамятовал я что-то!» Он улыбнется, деловито так руки за подтяжки заложит, кашлянет. Запоет тихонько сначала, еле слышно. Потом глаза закроет и громче разойдется, уверенней. Одну закончит, вторую заведет. А Сэм послушает, отдохнет.

Да, здорово бы! Ну, а сейчас надо домой бежать, поспать все-таки немного.

Сэм встал, размялся. Прошел к тяжелой двери и с кряхтеньем открыл её, вышел на дорогу.

Дождь так и шел. Сэм зябко повел плечами и пошлепал по раскисшей дороге. Взбодрился на холоде, хмыкнул: и чего так размяк, спрашивается?

Ну, поработаешь день, поработаешь другой, а все равно отдыхать. Зимой хорошо будет, спокойно, только для этого сейчас надо все дела сделать, да как следует, основательно. Устал, конечно, так что с того? Зато и есть, чем гордиться, и жизнь не вот тебе серая: с мистером Фродо разве заскучаешь!

Тяжело до дома идти, дорога длинная, а с такими мыслями раз — и пришел уже. И ложился когда, не про дрова думал, не про спину с мозолями, а все пытался песню вспомнить, да заснул сразу.


End file.
